Fazbear High School - Fonnie
by Pandita1
Summary: Freddy, Chica y Bonnie son un pequeño grupo de amigos, juntos desde niños. Empezando el segundo trimestre de secundaria enfrentarán a un nuevo compañero: Foxy, un chico antisocial y depresivo. Tratarán de hacer de todo por mantener una sonrisa en su rostro pero esa sonrisa despierta extraños sentimientos en Bonnie ¿Es amor o simplemente su imaginación? Personajes Humanizados/Yaoi
1. Un nuevo compañero de clase

**Cap. 1: Un nuevo compañero de clase.**

El calor comenzaba a hacerse notar mientras esperaban al pequeño chico pelimorado quién e quedaba dormido desde que comenzaron la secundaria. Ya llevaban 3 minutos exactos esperando en el parque que se encontraba fuera de la casa de este.

-¡Bonnie!- gritó la rubia acomodando su falda.

El pelimorado salió disparado desde dentro de su casa tropezando con todo a su paso.

-¡Joder!- gritó el pelimorado cerrando la reja del patio de su casa. -¡Lo siento mucho! ¡No quise haceros esperar!-

-Ya no te preocupes- dijo calmado el castaño que se encontraba a lado de la rubia.

-¡Pero...!- el pelimorado fue callado por la rubia.

-Sí nos das excusas llegaremos más tarde- chilló la pequeña.

Los tres comenzaron a correr como locos, era el primer día de clases del segundo trimestre. La escuela les quedaba a 20 minutos desde sus casas, estos tres eran vecinos desde pequeños y siempre habían estado en la misma escuela y grado. Sólo tenían 10 minutos para llegar así que comenzaron a correr con todas sus fuerzas, Freddy; cuyo verdadero nombre era Frederick Fazbear, era un chico de 17 años cabellos castaños y ojos azules; Chica; su verdadero nombre era Caroline Williams, era una pequeña rubia de 16 años con ojos tan morados como los cabellos de Bonnie; y finalmente Bonnie, quien realmente se llamaba Bastián Anderson; era un joven de 16 años de cabellos morados y ojos tan rojos como la sangre; usaba lentes para ocultar estos mismos y también porque estaba un poco miope.

Como iban corriendo agitadamente, el pelimorado se paraba a cada minuto para poder arreglarse los lentes; ya que sus amigos corrían más rápido que él, los perdió en un instante. Paró para descansar un poco y poder arreglarse los lentes pero frenó muy bruscamente y sus lentes volaron a quién sabe dónde, se echó al suelo para buscarlos pero no podía encontrarlos y como siempre, su borrosa vista no estaba de su lado; de pronto escuchó unos pasos acercarse, se desesperó y comenzó a buscar sus lentes más rápido.

-Hey- aquella voz hizo que el pelimorado se asustase.

-¿S-S-Si?- preguntó tartamudeando.

-Ten- sintió como algo se posaba en sobre su nariz, posiblemente sus lentes.

-Ah...- sí, eran sus lentes, los acomodó y miró a quién tenía en frente. Era un joven alto y pelirrojo de ojos dorados y tez extremadamente blanca, tenía unas vendas en sus manos y vestía el mismo uniforme que él. -G-Gracias...- dijo sonrojándose por la vergüenza.

-Parece que vamos a la misma escuela; y también parece que vas atrasado- dijo sonriendo.

-¿Eh? ¿Q-Que hora es?- preguntó tímidamente.

-Las 8:13- dijo el pelirrojo mirando su reloj. -Ahre, llegué temprano-

-¡¿Temprano?!- chilló el pelimorado. -L-Lo siento, v-voy tarde, a-adiós- dijo y se echó a correr.

A los cuatro minutos se encontraba en la entrada de su salón con el miedo recorriendo cada parte de su cuerpo, abrió la puerta temerosamente y todos voltearon a verle.

-Uh... L-Lo siento... Por la tar-tardanza...- dijo tímido y entró.

-Siéntese por favor- respondió el profesor. -Hoy tendréis un nuevo compañero, quiero que le tratéis bien, él es poco sociable según lo que está escrito en su inscripción; aceptadle en vuestros grupos por favor- en eso, la puerta se abrió dejando ver al chico pelirrojo con el que se topó el pelimorado hace algunos minutos.

-Uh... Hola... ¿Puedo pasar?- preguntó el pelirrojo forzando una sonrisa.

-Adelante, antes de sentarse preséntese- dijo el profesor.

-Vale...- el pelirrojo se paró frente a todos y habló. -Hola, me llamo Frank Frost, tengo 17 años; vengo de Málaga pero nací aquí en Madrid, eso es todo- el pelirrojo se dirigió hacia un asiento vacío en el fondo del salón.

-Vale, para los nuevos; yo soy Mike Schdmit y soy vuestro profesor a cargo y el profesor de Química- dijo el castaño oscuro. -Bien, empezaremos la clase, sacad vuestros libros y abrid la página 7-

Todos hicieron caso a excepción del pelimorado quién miraba fijamente al pelirrojo como si estuviese hipnotizado por él; sentía una vergüenza enorme por dentro ya que él le había ayudado cuando nadie más lo hizo.

-Señor Anderson, ¡Señor Anderson!- gritó el profesor sacando al pelimorado de sus pensamientos.

-¿S-S-Si?- el pelimorado se agitó y vio que todos tenían la vista fija en él.

-¿Puede decirme que hizo _Max Plank_?- preguntó el profesor mirándole de reojo.

-Eh... Incluyó el término... _Cuanto_\- dijo nervioso.

-¿Y qué es eso?-

-Es... La mínima energía que... P-permite el movimiento d-del electrón...- respondió el pelimorado.

-Bien, tiene un punto... Cerrad vuestros cuadernos e iros del salón- el castaño oscuro cerró su libro y se dispuso a salir del salón.

-¡Bonnie!- Chica se levantó de su lugar y se dirigió a dónde estaba el chico de gafas. -¡Vamos! ¡Vi que en la cafetería están dando pizza de desayuno!- chilló alegre, cogió al pelimorado de la mano al igual que al castaño y salió corriendo del salón con ambos chicos.

El pelimorado no había despegado su vista del pelirrojo hasta que lo perdió al salir del salón, llegaron a la cafetería y la rubia entró corriendo metiéndose como pudo entre quienes esperaban una caja o trozo y gracias a su pequeña estatura logró entrar y salir rápidamente de ahí.

-¡Os traje pizza!- gritó mientras corría hacia ambos.

-Chica, la pizza empieza a aburrirme- dijo Freddy sin interés.

-Me la suda ¿Tú quieres Bonnie?- preguntó la rubia sin abrir la caja.

-Vale, pero vayamos a comer afuera empiezo a marearme y se me ponen borrosas los lentes con este humo- dijo el pelimorado limpiando sus gafas.

Salieron de la cafetería yendo al patio trasero en dónde siempre comían, Bonnie pudo divisar al pelirrojo apoyado en un árbol, solo.

-Chica ¿Podemos hacerle compañía al nuevo?- preguntó nervioso el pelimorado.

-Sí, ¿porque no? Así podré tener alguien con quién comer pizza- dijo fulminando al castaño con la mirada.

El pequeño grupo se acercó al pelirrojo, este no se dio cuenta de que los tres chicos se le habían acercado ya que estaba perdido en su mundo escuchando música.

-Ese tío está loco- replicó el castaño. -Está con bufanda y mira el calor que hace-

-Él es así, también te quejabas cuando Bonnie estaba con chaqueta en pleno verano- la rubia respondió con sinceridad.

-Umm... Hey...- el pelimorado tocó el hombro del pelirrojo haciendo que este se exaltase.

-Joder tío, me has asustado- se quejó el mayor sacándose los auriculares.

-Lo siento... Emm... Frank...- el pelimorado se puso nervioso. -G-Gracias por lo de esta mañana-

-No es nada...- respondió sin ánimos.

-¿Quieres pizza?- Chica se sentó a lado de Foxy ofreciéndole pizza.

-Uh... No gracias...- respondió sin ánimos nuevamente.

-¿Porque tan sólo?- preguntó el castaño.

-¿Esto es una entrevista? ¿Crees que no sé quién eres?- dijo amenazante el pelirrojo.

-Vale, cálmate- el castaño hizo una mueca.

-No pienso meterme en problemas el primer día, a mi madre le costó pagar mi inscripción...- dijo con cierta tristeza.

-¿Porque no nos cuentas de tú vida?- dijo la rubia con un poco de pizza en su boca.

-Bueno, tengo una hermana menor llamada Alice pero le decimos Mangle, mi madre es una mujer esforzada y mi padre era un viejo de mierda- respondió fríamente.

-¿Porque tan cruel con tú padre?- preguntó curioso el pelimorado mirando al pelirrojo a través de sus gafas.

-Porque nos abandonó a nuestra suerte, mi madre apenas pudo sacarnos adelante y ahora tengo pocos me... Eh... Tengo que ayudarla para que mi hermana pueda terminar sus estudios...- respondió rascándose la nuca nervioso.

-En la mañana vi tus manos vendadas ¿Puedo saber porque?- preguntó el pelimorado tomando una de las manos del pelirrojo.

-No quieres saberlo- respondió quitando su mano.

-¿Suicida?- dijo Freddy sin pensar.

-...- Chica y Bonnie se le quedaron mirando en plan "¿Khé?".

-¿Te interesa Fazbear?- dijo serio el pelirrojo.

-No tienes que ocultarlo- dijo Chica. -Yo... También lo hacía-

-No hagas eso... Es mal, puedes morir- dijo Bonnie preocupado.

-De todos modos voy a morir- respondió el pelirrojo.

-¡No digas eso idiota!- gritó el menor captando la atención de quienes se encontraban ahí en ese momento. -L-Lo siento...-

-No te preocupes... Emm... ¿Cuál era tú nombre?- preguntó.

-B-Bastián... Bastián Anderson... P-puedes decirme Bonnie...- respondió sonrojándose, por alguna razón ese chico le ponía nervioso.

-Podéis decirme Foxy... Así me dice mi hermana- respondió sonriendo levemente.

-Vale Foxy- la rubia sonrió.

La campana para entrar sonó y los cuatro se levantaron, durante el recorrido que hacían para llegar, fueron conversando de varias cosas, Bonnie se dio cuenta de que Foxy participaba poco por lo que se le acercó con vergüenza y comenzó a hablarle, poco a poco fueron tomando confianza y comenzaron a hablar más. Llegaron a su salón y todos fueron a sus respectivos puestos esperando al profesor.

-Pst Fredd- llamó el pelimorado.

-¿Qué pasa?- el castaño le miró.

-¿Que nos toca ahora?- preguntó incrédulo.

-Inglés- respondió el castaño.

El pelimorado agradeció y se sentó acomodándose las gafas, sintió una mirada posarse en su persona lo cual hizo que se pusiese nervioso. Bajó su mirada y esperó a que aquella mirada se fijase en otra cosa, para su suerte llegó el profesor y sintió como se iba el pesar de la mirada.

-Bien, yo no perderé tiempo en presentaciones, mi nombre es Vincent y soy su profesor de Inglés, no veo ninguna cara nueva a excepción del pelirrojo del fondo- dijo un chico de cabellos morados más oscuros que los de Bonnie. -Dime tú nombre-

-Frank- respondió fríamente.

-Tienes actitud- el profesor sonrió de lado.

-Hmm...-

-_Do you speak English?- _preguntó el profesor dudando de las habilidades del pelirrojo.

-_Yeah, my mother is American and thanks to her my sister and I speak fluent English, Do you have any other questions?- _dijo el pelirrojo dejando con la boca abierta a todos sus compañeros de clase.

-_No... Nothing- _respondió Vincent, era la primera vez que tenía un alumno tan bueno. - _Well, today I put an audio that will have to study for the test which I will do next week, Have you understood?-_

_-Yes!- _respondió todo el salón.

Vincent colocó el audio mientras todos ponían atención... O casi todos, el pelimorado estaba perdido mirando al pelirrojo; incluso parecía un sicópata. Los minutos pasaban y este seguía mirando a Foxy, observaba cada movimiento, cada rasgo... Le parecía raro que el pelirrojo fuese tan blanco, el verano se acercaba y el sol pegaba más fuerte que nunca, incluso Freddy se había puesto más moreno de lo que era; también le parecía extraño que el mayor anduviese con bufanda y chaqueta.

Observó como este peleaba con los rebeldes mechones de cabello que caían hacia sus ojos, rio ante aquel acción que se repetía cada dos por tres, estaba tan embobado que lo único que le interesaba era el pelirrojo. Los minutos pasaron y este seguía observándole, ese sujeto había captado su atención, estaba claro que Bonnie era bisexual pero ¿porque tenía tanto interés por alguien que acababa de conocer? De pronto el pelirrojo se volteó para poder sacar unas cosas de su mochila y se dio cuenta de que el pelimorado estaba observándole atentamente, estuvo a punto de hacer una seña cuando el pelimorado volteó su mirada con un leve y notorio rubor en sus pálidas mejillas. Tenía una guerra dentro de su cabeza, un lado de él estaba flipando en colores mientras que el otro estaba en plan: ¡No! ¡No sigas mirándole!

Seguía con su guerra interna mientras observaba el pizarrón, el audio había sido puesto por tercera vez y no era capaz de concentrarse en lo que decía; las palabras de Foxy aún daban vueltas en su cabeza "Mi madre es estadounidense", ósea que Foxy era mitad español-estadounidense, otra cosa que se quedaba pegada en el cerebro del menor, estaba asombrado por la personalidad del pelirrojo para pronunciar tan bien el inglés cosa que a él se le hacía difícil por el acento y por qué siempre se ponía nervioso. Ahora mismo su cabeza estaba llena de pensamientos acerca de aquel chico que le había ayudado en la mañana y quién resultaba ser su compañero de clase; suspiró y volteó para mirar a Foxy nuevamente pero en vez de encontrarse con la mirada del pelirrojo se encontró con la mirada asesina del profesor.

_-Mierda-_

**-o-**

**Gñe~ Hola galletitas! **

**Buano, quise empezar una nueva novela Fonnie ya que me obsesioné a tope con esa pareja, Ahre, esto está basado en esta época (al igual que el otro fic) y basado en mi ciudad (Antigua ciudad porque ahora vivo en Chile LOL), quise basarme en Madrid y Málaga porque son mis dos ciudades favoritas, también me gusta Barcelona y Sevilla pero YOLO. OsHeEnseñadoQuímicayNoOsHabéisDadoCuentaJuasjuasjuas**

**Espero os haya gustado este primer capítulo-corto-caca y... Eso... **

_Spam Time!_

_1\. Sí está es la primera novela mía que lees te interesará saber que tengo otra llamada "Del Odio Al Amor" y sí no pos :v_

_No me gusta hacerme auto-spam pero bueh._

_**Relajad las tetas y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo galletitas! -korasóh gei-**_


	2. Planeando una obra de teatro

**Cap. 2: Planeando una obra de teatro.**

_-Mierda-_

-Señor Anderson, ¿escuchó lo que acabo de decir?- dijo Vincent.

-Ehhh...- las mejillas del pelimorado se tornaron rojas al sentir la mirada de todos sus compañeros. -Si...-

-¿Y que fue lo que dije?-

-Q-Que...- el pelimorado miró hacia donde estaba el pelirrojo, este movió sus labios queriendo decir algo que el pelimorado comprendió. -H-Hay examen...- respondió con miedo.

-...Bien... Ponga más atención- dicho eso se retiró hacia su lugar.

-_Debo agradecerle a Foxy-_

Luego de que copiase los diálogos del cuaderno de Chica salió junto a sus amigos para ir al receso, fueron nuevamente hacia el patio trasero y se sentaron en el césped.

-Foxy... Gracias por salvarme la vida- dijo el pelimorado sonrojandose.

-No fue nada- respondió revolviendo el cabello del menor. -¿Vosotros sabéis que viene luego?-

-Tenemos teatro... Joder el profesor Scott nos hará elegir una obra- dijo Chica nerviosa.

-¿Tiene algo de malo?- preguntó el pelirrojo ladeando la cabeza.

-Eh...- Freddy miró a Chica. -Él... Tiende a elegir obras románticas y... Sólo nos da 2 semanas para practicar...-

-¿¡Dos semanas!?- chilló Foxy. -¡Lo siento pero yo no participaré en ello!-

-Sí repruebas te corto ahí- lo amenazó la rubia.

-...- el pelirrojo se quedó callado.

-Quedan siete minutos ¿Que queréis hacer?- preguntó Freddy rompiendo la tensión.

-Me gustaría saber más de vosotros- opinó el pelirrojo.

-Vale- Chica aclaró su voz. -Mi nombre verdadero es Caroline Williams, mi padre es valenciano y mi madre es argentina; ambos trabajan en una oficina, adoro los pollos así que por eso ellos me pusieron de apodo "Chica" que sería como "Chicken", tengo una prima que es como mi hermana y la jamoneo mucho- sonrió amablemente e hizo un corazón con sus manos. -Creo que eso es todo... ¡Ah! ¡Y amo el yaoi con todo mi corazón!-

-Mi nombre es Frederick Fazbear, soy de aquí de Madrid, mi padre es dueño de la escuela y mi madre es diseñadora. Ambos son madrileños, vivo junto a ellos y junto a mi hermano menor llamado John pero como es casi igual a mi le dicen "Toy Freddy"- suspiró.

-Y-Yo... Ya sabes mi nombre... Eh...- hizo una pausa.

-No te sientas incómodo- el pelirrojo sonrió.

-V-Vale...- respiró profundamente y siguió. -Mi madre es de barcelona y es escritora mientras que mi padre era inglés y trabajaba como actor de cine... P-pero m-murió mientras filmaban una película cuando yo tenía 6 años...- bajó la mirada. -Vivo con ella y mi medio hermano llamado Anthony... Eso...-

-Ahora cuéntanos tú vida, tenemos dos minutos- dijo Chica sonriendo.

-Ya sabéis mi nombre, vengo de Estados Unidos, la verdad llegué hace un mes luego de que mi padre nos abandonase a nuestra suerte, mi madre es una costurera y mi hermana está en la mejor escuela que hay- fue interrumpido por el castaño.

-Hey- hizo pucheros. -Eso es cruel-

-Haha... Lo siento- sonrió y continuo. -Después de la escuela voy a mi trabajo para poder ayudar a mi madre con el dinero, ella no quiere que mi hermana trabaje porque aún es muy pequeña para ello. Además que debe pagar mi... Eh...- se rascó la nuca. -Escuela...-

-Jo... ¿Y porque- la rubia bajó la voz. -te cortas?-

-No quieres saberlo...- respondió y sonó el timbre.

.

.

.

Ya estaban en clase esperando a que el profesor llegase, estaban nerviosos por la obra que podía tocarles; el primer semestre les había tocado "_Romeo y Julieta_" esa vez a Bonnie quisieron hacerle de Julieta por su figura femenina aunque finalmente fue elegida Chica, Scott llegó dando pasos seguros y colocando su libro en la mesa del profesor sonriendo.

-Esto... Es malo...- dijo Chica quién fue escuchada por Bonnie.

-Hey chicos ¿Como estáis?- dijo el pelinegro sin quitar esa sonrisa de su cara. -Vale, pensé durante todas las vacaciones en que obra podríamos presentar- acomodó sus lentes y articuló. -_Copihue_-

-¿¡Eh!?- el salón se sorprendió al escuchar eso, nadie conocía aquella historia.

-Copihue es una leyenda chilena que habla de dos jóvenes enamorados, la princesa _Hues_ y el príncipe _Copih_ cuyas tribus estaban enemistadas y su amor era prohibido; _Copiñiel_, era jefe de los pehuenches y padre de Copih mientras que _Nahuel_, era jefe mapuche y padre de Hues. Un día, ambos fueron por su lado hasta la laguna en la que se juntaban ambos jóvenes, cuando Nahuel vio a su hija abrazándose con el pehuenche, arrojó su lanza contra el príncipe atravesando su corazón; Copiñiel no se quedó atrás e hizo lo mismo con la princesa, ambos jóvenes desaparecieron en las aguas de la laguna- hizo una pausa y se arregló los lentes. -Ambas tribus lloraron mucho tiempo; pasó un año y ambas tribus se reunieron en la laguna para recordarles, al amanecer vieron que en el centro de la laguna, desde el fondo surgían dos lanzas entrecruzadas, había una enredadera que las enlazaba y de ella colgaban dos grandes flores, una roja como la sangre y otra blanca como la nieve... Ambas tribus comprendieron, se reconciliaron y llamaron Copihue a aquella flor-

Todos estaban boquiabiertos, aquella historia había llegado al corazón de algunas chicas quienes querían, con toda su alma, representar a Hues. Los integrantes del salón eran treinta, uno tendría que representar al jefe Copiñiel y el otro a Nahuel; también necesitarían un chico apuesto para que sea Copih y una delicada chica que sea Hues.

-Vale, yo mandaré a hacer los trajes por ahora planearemos la obra, por cierto, hoy a las tres y media de la tarde serán las audiciones para elegir a los personajes- sonrió mientras volteaba a escribir en el pizarrón.

-Pst, Bonnie- la rubia se acercó al pelimorado.

-¿Sí?- preguntó acomodando sus lentes.

-¿Quién crees que será Hues?- dijo emocionada ya que su madre le había contado de aquella historia cuando era pequeña.

-N-No lo sé- pronunció.

-¿Quién creéis que será Copih?- preguntó Foxy acercándose a ambos.

-Me gustaría que fueses tú...- susurró el pelimorado.

-¿Dijiste algo Bonnie?- preguntó mirándole.

-¡N-No nada!- los colores subieron a su rostro.

-Foxy es perfecto para presentar al príncipe ¿No creéis?- opinó Freddy que había llegado recién.

-Y-Yo no soy b-bueno en esto- dijo nervioso el pelirrojo.

-Vamos, de seguro tendrás a alguna de las lindas chicas de la clase como princesa- dijo el castaño sonriendo.

-Ya veremos, puede que le toque una puta de las de ahí- la rubia apuntó a un grupo de chicas que estaban horriblemente maquilladas.

-Eew- el pelirrojo hizo una mueca de asco lo que hizo que los presentes riesen.

-¡Hey!- gritó un chico de los primeros asientos. -¡Bastián es perfecto para ser Hues!- todos los compañeros rieron mientras que el pelimorado sólo se limitaba a mirar hacia abajo.

-¡No te metas con él!- gritó el pelirrojo levantándose de la silla.

-Llegó su _noviecito_ a defenderle- esa palabra hizo que el estómago de Bonnie se llenase de mariposas, ese chico despertaba ciertos sentimientos en él a pesar de sólo llevar unas cuantas horas conociéndole.

El pelirrojo gruñó y se dirigió a donde se encontraba el chico que estaba molestando a su amigo, lo agarró del cuello de la camisa y lo golpeó contra la pared.

-¡Parad!- gritó el profesor tratando de separar a ambos chicos. -¡Ayudadme gilipollas!-

Freddy y otros chicos más se levantaron y lograron separar al pelirrojo del chico quién se esforzaba por respirar.

-Usted vaya a la dirección de...- el pelinegro fue interrumpido.

-No se preocupe profesor... É-él no tuvo la culpa... S-sólo estaba defendiendome...- el pelimorado estaba rojo como tomate.

-Bien... Es su primer día aquí...- dijo el pelinegro suspirando. -Id a vuestros lugares-

.

.

.

Ya eran las tres con veinticinco y ya todos estaban reunidos en él gimnasio para decidir personajes, el pelinegro apareció por la puerta y los saludó a todos a través del micrófono.

-Parece que no fuisteis capaces de esperar- sonrió. -Vale, aquí tengo los diálogos, son pocos ya que la obra no dura más de media hora-

Entregó los diálogos a cada uno de los estudiantes, les dio quince minutos para ensayar y luego comenzaría a llamar.

-Huh, _señorita_ Anderson- dijo el pelinegro. -Me gustaría que usted hiciese el papel de Hues-

-S-Señor... Y-yo soy hombre- dijo y el pelinegro abrió los ojos como platos.

-Joder que siempre lo olvido- se dio un pequeño golpe en la frente. -Aún así me gustaría que hiciese el papel de la joven-

-¡P-pero soy hombre!- gritó despacio.

-Acepta Bonnie- susurró la rubia.

-V-Voy a pensarlo...- respondió sonrojado.

-¡Muchísimas gracias!- el pelinegro casi se pone a saltar en un pie de la felicidad.

Pasaron los quince minutos y el pelinegro empezó a llamar a los estudiantes quienes estaban malditamente nerviosos a pesar de que subirían por parejas.

Una chica de cabellos morados, más claros que los de Bonnie, subió al escenario junto con un chico de cabellos azules y comenzaron a recitar sus diálogos_._

El pelinegro comenzó a descalificar parejas quienes sólo pasarían a ser parte de las tribus, ya sólo quedaban dos parejas: Freddy y Chica, Foxy y Bonnie. El pelimorado finalmente había aceptado hacer la parte de una chica ya que había un hombre de más en la obra. Freddy finalmente se quedó con el papel de padre de Hues y Chica quedó con el papel de la madre de la joven quién sólo dice una pequeña cosa. El padre de Copih era un chico parecido a Freddy sólo que este era rubio. Ya había una pareja calificada para ser Copih y Hues pero como faltaban el pelimorado y el pelirrojo esperaron hasta que estos subiesen. El pelimorado se acomodó los lentes y comenzó con voz fuerte y clara:

_Hues (Bonnie): Oh amado, desde que te vi por primera vez en este mismo lugar supe que eras para mí, que estaríamos juntos por siempre, aunque nuestros padres nos lo impidan mi amor por ti nunca desaparecerá..._

_Copih (Foxy): Amada mía, siempre estaré ahí para protegerte, no importa que los años pasen y nuestros cuerpos se pudran con el tiempo, mientras estemos juntos nada ni nadie nos separará_...

Todos quedaron asombrados por el pelimorado quién se había lucido, a pesar de que el texto seguía sólo eso les bastó para que ambos fuesen oficialmente los jóvenes protagonistas.

-Ahora ensayemos con los demás personajes- dijo el pelinegro emocionado.

Todos obedecieron y subieron al escenario, el pelimorado comenzó a hablar nuevamente.

_Hues: Oh amado, desde que te vi por primera vez en este mismo lugar supe que eras para mí, que estaríamos juntos por siempre, aunque nuestros padres nos lo impidan mi amor por ti nunca desaparecerá... -_agarró las manos del pelirrojo. -_Mientras estemos juntos por siempre cualquier cosa será buena... _

_Copih: Amada mía, siempre estaré ahí para protegerte, no importa que los años pasen y nuestros cuerpos se pudran con el tiempo, mientras estemos juntos nada ni nadie nos separará_, _prometo amarte por el resto de mi vida, incluso si esta se me es arrebatada seguiré amandote_\- besó la mano derecha del pelimorado y luego prosiguió a abrazarle acercando sus labios a los de su contrario sin rozarlos como estaba escrito en el papel.

En eso llegaron ambas _tribus_ y Freddy comenzó a gritar:

_Nahuel (Freddy): Sueltalo hija mía, ¡vuelve conmigo!- _empuñó una lanza invisible.

_Madre de Hues (Chica): ¡Eres una desgracia para nosotros!- _se tapó los ojos fingiendo llorar.

_Copih: Debéis de entender nuestro amor, no podemos seguir peleando por la eternidad, aceptadnos como somos y...- _hizo como sí una lanza hubiese atravesado su corazón, cayó al suelo imitando la caída a la laguna.

_Copiñiel (Golden): ¿¡Como te atreves a matar a mi hijo!? Sí tú hija ha sido quién le ha seducido- _imitó el lanzamiento de una lanza y Bonnie cayó al suelo imitando al pelirrojo.

_Nahuel: Mi hija se ha ido... Había deshonrado a nuestra tribu...Nuestra heredera...-_ comenzó a llorar falsamente.

_Copiñiel: No puede ser, nuestro heredero se ha marchado con el mismo demonio...-_imitó al castaño.

Todos se retiraron de escena mientras que Scott aplaudía como sí eso realmente hubiese sido una obra en vivo.

-Me habéis llegado al corazón- dijo limpiando una lágrima invisible de su rostro. -Os salió estupendo excepto por algunas cosas, señorita Williams usted debe de gritar un poco más fuerte, señor Fazbear debería de sonar más enojado- miró hacia el pelimorado. -Señor Anderson... A usted sólo le faltó un poco de emoción al igual que su compañeros, el señor Frost y un poco más de voz femenina- pausó mirando a todos. -Señor Smith, usted debe de gritar mucho más enojado, ¿Habéis entendido? Vale, podéis iros a casa-

Todos bajaron del escenario saliendo del gimnasio a excepción de los cuatro chicos quienes se quedaron hablando un momento.

-Nunca creí que tendrías una voz así Bonnie- dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo.

-G-Gracias... S-siempre me tocaba un papel sin diálogos así que q-quise dar mi mejor esfuerzo...- pronunció sonrojado.

-Me sorprendiste Bonnie- dijo la rubia cogiendo su bolso.

-N-No fue nada especial- dijo tratando de no obviar las cosas.

El pequeño grupo salió del gimnasio dirigiéndose a la entrada principal de la escuela conversando sobre otras cosas tratando de pasar el nerviosismo que habían sentido minutos atrás, de pronto una chica peliblanca se abalanzó sobre el pelirrojo haciéndole caer al suelo.

-Hola _bebé_\- dijo la chica sonriendo, esa última palabra hizo que Bonnie quisiese agarrarla y lanzarla a la calle, por alguna razón cuando estaba con el pelirrojo se sentía extraño... _Tenía celos_...

**-o-**

**Gñe~ Hasta aquí el cap -MiPCSeEstaPoniendoHomo- **

**Buaaaaano, para quienes no lo sabéis estos son los nombres reales de todos los chicos inventados obviamente por mi: Frederick Fazbear (Freddy), Bastián Anderson (Bonnie), Caroline Williams (Chica), Frank Frost (Foxy), John Fazbear (Toy Freddy), Anthony Anderson (Toy Bonnie), Carrie Holmes (Toy Chica), Alice Frost (Mangle) /En mi otra historia los Toy's tienen otros apellidos ya que no son hermanos a excepción de Golden quién ahí sí es hermano de Freddy pero aquí no YOLO\\\**

**La historia de "**_**Copihue**_**" (hablo del diálogo) no va así, es más, ni diálogo tiene, sí no era así perdonadme chilenos queridos :(**

**Elegí esa leyenda porque Romeo y Julieta ya estaba muy usado, bruh iba a ser más largo pero sólo salió eso :v**

**Buaaaaano, no digo nada mah.**

_**Relajad las tetas y nos leemos en el próximo capitulo galletitas! -korasóh-**_


	3. Estúpidos celos

**Cap. 3: Estúpidos celos.**

-Hola _bebé_\- dijo la peliblanca sonriendo mientras se levantaba y ayudaba al pelirrojo a levantarse.

-No sabía que tenías novia- dijo apenado el pelimorado.

-¿¡Novia!?- gritó la peliblanca.

-Ella es mi hermana- respondió el pelirrojo frunciendo el ceño.

-No parece... Parece que fuese tú novia- dijo Freddy sonriendo.

-Además... A-A mí me gusta alguien- dijo la peliblanca sonrojándose.

-El amor joven- dijo Chica caminando. -Vamos que es tarde-

-¿Hacia dónde vivís?- preguntó Mangle.

-Hacia un parque que hay por allá- respondió el castaño apuntando hacia el lado izquierdo.

-Nosotros pasamos por ahí, de seguro somos casi vecinos- habló el pelirrojo. -Hey Mango-

-¡Mangle!- chilló la peliblanca.

-Vale vale- el castaño los calmó. -Tú hermano representará al personaje principal en una obra- dijo mirando a la peliblanca.

-¿Eh? Frank, creí que no te gustaban las obras- dijo seria la peliblanca.

-Bueeeno, me toca con él- el pelirrojo abrazó al pelimorado y le revolvió el cabello.

-¿Es una historia gay?- la peliblanca sonrió de una extraña forma.

-No, pero Bonnie representará a una mujer y tendrá que besarse con Foxy- Chica sonrió de la misma forma que Mangle.

-Uuuuuuh- ambas chicas se sonrojaron a más no poder imaginando cosas extrañas.

-No me habéis dicho vuestros nombres- replicó la peliblanca.

-Yo soy Caroline pero me dicen Chica, él- apuntó a Freddy. -Es Frederick pero le decimos Freddy y él- fue interrumpida por el pelirrojo.

-Él es Bastián pero le decimos Bonnie- sonrió mirando al pelimorado quién estaba rojo de vergüenza.

-Que lindos nombres- sonrió. -Yo soy Alice pero Frank y mamá me dicen Mangle-

-Quizá porque te decimos así- susurró el pelirrojo.

-Calla-

-Vale- interrumpió el castaño luego de varios minutos de caminar y hablar. -Nosotros vivimos aquí-

-Esa es mi casa- dijo la rubia apuntando una casa color amarillo con un patio lleno de plantas.

-La mía es la de a lado- dijo Freddy sonriendo.

-Y-Yo vivo e-en la de a-allá- habló por primera vez el pelimorado, señaló una casa alejada por cuatro casas de la de ambas chicos.

-Mañana vendré a buscaros- el pelirrojo sonrió.

-¡Adiós!- los tres chicos se despidieron mientras que el pelirrojo y la peliblanca caminaban hacia su casa.

-Frank Frost- la peliblanca paró luego de que dieron la vuelta en una esquina.

-¿Que hice ahora?- preguntó el pelirrojo frunciendo el ceño.

-Tú nunca sonríes ¿Que te hizo cambiar de ánimo tan rápido?- preguntó frunciendo el ceño y cruzando sus brazos.

-¿Acaso te interesa? Déjame en paz, eres menor que yo, no te metas en mi vida- hizo una seña con su dedo medio. -Ahora camina-

-No me moveré hasta que me lo digas- enseñó los dientes enojada.

-Sí no te mueves le diré a mamá que en vez de ir a la escuela que tanto le cuesta pagar, tú te vas por ahí con ese amiguito especial a putear por ahí- enseñó los dientes de la misma forma que su hermana. -O debería decir "Follar"- hizo comillas con sus dedos.

-Sabes que eso no es cierto- gruñó.

-Entonces no me presiones- trató de seguir caminando pero la peliblanca le detuvo.

-Frank... Estas agitado, eso te hace mal- suspiró y lo miró tristemente. -No quiero que pasemos peleados nuestros últimos meses juntos-

-Vale... Estoy feliz porque finalmente hice amigos...- suspiró y revolvió el cabello de su hermana. -Finalmente me sentí aceptado-

-Me alegro mucho por ti- forzó una sonrisa.

-Lo siento Alice- le dio un beso en la cabeza y siguió su camino.

-¡Espérame!- chilló y siguió a su hermano.

.

.

.

Por otro lado, Bonnie había entrado a su casa corriendo, luego de saludar a su madre corrió hacia su cuarto y se lanzó a la cama tapando su rostro sonrojado con la almohada.

-_¿Estoy celoso? ¿Pero por qué? ¡No somos nada más que amigos! ¡Es estúpido! ¡Sólo llevamos un día de conocidos! Pero... ¿Por qué mi corazón se acelera cuando estamos cerca o cuando pienso en él?- _esas preguntas recorrían por la cabeza del pelimorado, quitó la almohada de su cara y se levantó para cambiarse de ropa, se quitó los lentes y se colocó una ropa apta para el ambiente. Luego de que se hubiese vestido bajó hacia la cocina donde su madre le esperaba con un plato de comida caliente.

-¿Cómo te fue en tu primer día hijo?- preguntó amablemente su madre sirviendo jugo en un vaso y dejándolo frente a Bonnie.

-Bien, tengo un nuevo amigo- respondió comiendo.

-Oh ¿Cuál es su nombre? Me gustaría conocerle- dijo su madre con interés.

-Se llama Frank, es un chico pelirrojo y es muy amable- dijo sonrojándose.

-Me alegro de que hayas hecho un nuevo amiguito- su madre sonrió tiernamente.

-Por cierto ¿Dónde está BonBon?- preguntó con curiosidad al no haber visto a su hermano en el segundo piso.

-Él fue a casa de una compañera a hacer un trabajo- respondió sentándose en frente de su hijo.

-¿Compañera?- preguntó. -¿_La hermana de Foxy será compañera de mi hermano?-_pensó.

-Si... ¿Cómo dijo que se llamaba?- comenzó a pensar. -Marie... Annie...- fue interrumpida por su hijo.

-¿Alice?- dijo sin pensar.

-No...- finalmente recordó. -¡Carrie!-

-¿Carrie?- miró a su madre. -¿Carrie Holmes?-

-Uh ¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó su madre mirándole con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-Es prima de Caroline- dijo el pelimorado.

-¿No es Caroline la chica que te gusta?- su madre alzó una ceja.

-Q...que... ¡No!- gritó. -E-Ella no me gusta-

-Uh... Lo siento- rio bajo.

-M-Mamá... ¿Cómo reaccionarias si a mí me gustase un chico?- preguntó tímidamente.

-...- su madre se levantó de su lugar y fue a abrazar al pelimorado. -Sabes que te apoyaré en toda decisión que tomes Bastián-

-G-Gracias mamá...- el pelimorado trató de contener las lágrimas. -T-Terminé-

Su madre lo soltó y llevó las cosas a la cocina, este se levantó y se fue directamente a su cuarto, necesitaba a su hermano y así poder contarle lo que le pasaba.

.

.

.

-¿Quién te gusta?- preguntó un chico peliceleste frente a Bonnie.

-Es... Un chico nuevo... Pero...- fue callado por su hermano.

-¿Chico nuevo?- sonrió. -Así que mi hermanito está enamorado-

-C-Cállate... Además... No veo esperanzas, solo llevamos un día de conocidos y me gusta... Pero no sólo su apariencia... Su forma de pensar...- sus mejillas se tornaron rojas mientras recordaba al pelirrojo. -¿Y a ti? ¿Hay alguien especial?-

-Ummm... Podría ser...- respondió sonriendo.

-¿Quién es?- preguntó el pelimorado mirándole atentamente.

-No le digas a nadie- dijo. -Es una chica de la clase de a lado, es un poco más baja que yo y es muy mona-

-Qué lindo, mi hermano está enamorado- soltó una risita.

-Bueno, me iré a dormir- dijo el ojiverde. -Por cierto, quiero conocerle-

-B-BonBon, yo... Me da vergüenza...- dijo mirando hacia la pared. -Pero mañana pasará a por mí, d-de seguro ahí le verás-

-Esperaré hasta mañana entonces- sonrió y se levantó para ir a colocarse su pijama.

El pelimorado hizo lo mismo, se quitó los lentes y comenzó a desvestirse, no veía casi nada pero podía hacerlo aun. Bonnie se fue rápidamente al cuarto de baño y se observó al espejo con lo poco que veía sin lentes.

-¿Podré conquistar a Frank si me quito los lentes?- pensó para sí mismo. -Debería de preguntarle su opinión...-

Luego de lavarse los dientes y la cara se fue directamente a su habitación, cuando entró vio a BonBon completamente dormido, sonrió e hizo lo mismo. Se recostó en su cama y se durmió profundamente.

.

.

.

Bonnie se había levantado temprano, aun no eran las 6:50 am y tenía unos cuarenta minutos aun para prepararse, estuvo pensando largo rato en si sacarse los lentes o no.

-¿Qué hago?- pensó. -Tengo las lentillas ahí... Argh- se quitó los lentes y cogió la cajita de las lentillas, sacó una y trató de colocarla en su ojo con miedo. Cuando lo logró comenzó con la otra pero esta vez con un poco más de confianza, cuando ya hubo terminado se miró al espejo y se desconoció.

-Joder... Me veo extraño...- le dijo a su reflejo. -Pero veo bien por lo menos-

-Hermani...- el ojiverde entró adormilado al baño y se sorprendió al ver al pelimorado. -Wooow-

-Eh... ¿Q-Que haces despierto a estas horas?- preguntó el pelimorado nervioso.

-Te ves bien así, pero si él te quiere, te querrá como sea que te veas- sonrió y pasó para poder peinarse.

-¡N-No lo hago por Frank!- gritó haciéndolo más obvio.

-Vale vale, lo que tú digas- soltó una risita.

El pelimorado salió del baño más rojo que un tomate, bajó las escaleras y fue hacia la cocina a por algo para comer, se sirvió unas tostadas y se sentó a ver televisión en el sofá del salón.

Cuando terminó de comer, miró la hora y se dio cuenta de que eran las 7:20 am, sus amigos llegarían en menos de cinco minutos y el aún no se arreglaba por completo; corrió a la cocina dejando ahí las cosas y subió de la misma forma las escaleras tropezando con todo. Fue directamente a su cuarto, cogió su chaqueta junto con su mochila y bajó corriendo. Al llegar abajo vio a su hermano colocándose sus zapatos dispuesto para irse, apresuró el paso colocándose su chaqueta y los zapatos para salir con su hermano, su madre no se encontraba en casa en ese momento así que no tendría que despedirse de nadie. Estaba colocándose sus zapatos lentamente cuando oyó un gritó que venía de afuera, supo inmediatamente que se trataba de sus amigos, no sabía si Foxy se encontraba ahí o no pero de todos modos decidió salir con su hermano, el ojiverde salió primero dejando al pelimorado adentro terminando de colocarse sus zapatos; cuando salió pudo distinguir a su hermano charlando con sus amigos, especialmente con el pelirrojo; sintió un poco de celos, estos provocaron una descarga de ira en el pelimorado e hizo que este cerrase la puerta de la casa con fuerza llamando así, la atención de los presentes.

-¡Bonnie!- gritó la rubia mirando al pelimorado, a ella no le sorprendía, pues ya le había visto varias veces sin lentes.

-H-Hola- saludó fijando su vista en el pelirrojo.

-Bonnie...- el pelirrojo lo miró haciendo una mueca lo que hizo que el pelimorado se sintiese extraño.

_-Me está... Faltando el aire...-_

**-o-**

**Huehuehue :v**

**Hooooola! Resumiendo….**

**Gracias por las 262 leídas! **

**Ajxnsknd adoro dejar las cosas en la mejor parte...**

**Buaaaaaaano... No digo nada mah**

_**Relajad las tetas y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo galletitas! -korasóh-**_


	4. Estoy Confundido

**Cap. 4: Estoy Confundido.**

_-Me está... Faltando el aire...-_

El pelimorado observó la mueca que hizo el pelirrojo, lo primero que vino a su mente fue a Foxy odiando como se veía sin lentes, el aire comenzó a faltarle y todos se dieron cuenta de ello; el pelirrojo reaccionó y cogió en brazos al pelimorado observando cada detalle de su rostro.

-Es mejor que se quede en casa- dijo el pelirrojo tocando la frente del pelimorado la cual estaba ardiendo. -Yo me quedaré a cuidarle-

-No... Es mi hermano... Yo deb- el ojiverde fue callado.

-No os preocupéis, id a la escuela y yo me quedaré cuidándole- dijo el pelirrojo caminando en dirección opuesta a la casa de Bonnie. -Lo llevaré a mi casa, iros ya- dijo serio. Todos se fueron preocupados por el pelimorado; Foxy llevaba al pelimorado en brazos, parecía que se había quedado dormido.

-Se ve tan lindo- pensó el pelirrojo.

Cuando llegó a su casa subió con el pelimorado en brazos y lo llevó hacia su cuarto, lo recostó en la cama y salió de la habitación, fue a buscar un paño húmedo, cuando volvió colocó este en la frente del menor.

-Bonnie...- trató de despertarle hablándole un poco. El pelimorado se quejó al sentir el frío contacto del paño con su piel, se estremeció y sus mejillas se tornaron mas rojas de lo que estaban.

-Se ve lindo...- unas enormes ganas de besarle invadieron al pelirrojo, se acercó a los labios del menor y quedó frente a frente con él. -No, esto es mal- se separó de golpe y se sentó lo mas lejos que pudo del pelimorado.

-_Estas enamorado_-

-No mames-

-_Tus ganas de besarlo te delatan-_

-Puto Pancrasio-

El pelirrojo dirigió su mirada hasta el pelimorado y lo observó desde ahí, el no creía en el amor a primera vista por lo que era imposible que se hubiese enamorado o se sintiese atraído por él; era estúpido; solo llevaban un día de conocidos y eso no decía nada a cerca de sus sentimientos, además él no era gay... Bonnie no era gay ¿cierto?

-No, aunque sea bien no puede pasar nada entre nosotros... Solo... Viviré tres meses mas...- pensó el pelirrojo mirando al suelo.

El pelimorado comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente y cuando lo logró miró hacia todos lados, se vio en un lugar desconocido y se sentó de golpe en la cama; miró a todos lados asustado y su vista se detuvo en el pelirrojo.

-¿D-Donde estoy?- preguntó asustado.

-No te levantes aun, estas muy débil- respondió el pelirrojo levantándose de su lugar y dirigiéndose a donde se encontraba el menor. -Estas en mi casa, te desmayaste cuando salias de tu casa...- tocó la frente del pelimorado. -Aun está ardiendo... ¿Quieres algo?-

-N-No... G-Gracias- tartamudeó con cierto sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Uh... P-Por cierto... Te ves muy lindo sin lentes- habló el pelirrojo con un sonrojo adornando sus pálidas mejillas.

-¡¿Eh!?- el pelimorado se sonrojó mas que un tomate y comenzó a jugar con las sabanas de la cama en la que de encontraba. -No... No es cierto...-

-Hey, yo no miento- dijo el pelirrojo mirando al pelirrojo directamente a los ojos. -Tus ojos son hermosos-

-No digas cosas irreales- dijo serio el pelimorado frunciendo el ceño.

-Lo digo en serio- contestó el pelirrojo acercándose más al pelimorado.

Las mejillas del pelimorado se encendieron bruscamente al sentir la respiración del pelirrojo chocando con su respiración, su corazón se agitó fuertemente que casi salía de su pecho.

-Bastián...- salió de los labios del pelirrojo y se acercó un poco más. -No se que me está pasando...-

-F-Frank...- el pelimorado comenzó a acercar sus labios a los del pelirrojo tratando de tocarlos.

El móvil del mayor comenzó a sonar y rompió la embarazosa escena en la que se encontraban, contestó y se dio cuenta de que eran sus amigos.

-Hey... ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó calmándose un poco.

_-¿Como que qué pasa? ¿Como está Bonnie? ¿Ha despertado?-_ preguntó Freddy a traves del móvil.

_-¿Lo haz follado?- _se escuchó la voz de Chica.

-Eh...- los colores subieron a las mejillas del pelirrojo y para su suerte ellos no podían notarlo. -Nunca haría eso... Sólo estoy cuidando de él, por cierto, ya despertó así que no hay porque preocuparse-

_-¿¡Ya despertó!? ¿¡Puedes pasarlo!?- _chilló la rubia dejando casi sordo al pelirrojo.

-Vale, os lo paso- alejó su móvil y se lo pasó al pelimorado, este lo cogió y habló.

-¿H-Hola?- habló.

_-¡BONNIE!_\- chillaron ambos a través del móvil, el menor rió nervioso mientras escuchaba a sus amigos. -¿Estas bien? ¿Foxy no te ha hecho nada?- preguntó la rubia, al parecer había quitado el móvil de las manos del castaño.

-Ha cuidado bien de mi...- subió su mirada encontrándose con la del pelirrojo y le sonrió amablemente. -Gracias por preocuparos por mi-

-_Ay no es nada, por cierto, Scott dijo que debéis de estar aquí en la tarde si o si para ensayar la obra_\- dijo la rubia, las mejillas del pelimorado se enrojecieron, tendría que repetir la misma escena que había pasado hace unos instantes frente a todos sus compañeros.

-V-Vale... Estaremos ahí- contestó el pelimorado y cortó dejando a la rubia con la palabra en la boca.

-¿Estaremos? ¿Tengo que ir a algún lado?- preguntó el pelirrojo sonriendo.

-S-Scott dijo que tenemos que estar en la tarde para ensayar- el pelimorado entregó el móvil y miró al pelirrojo. -S-Sobre lo de hace un momento...-

-Realmente lo siento por ello- el pelirrojo se rascó la nuca nervioso.

-Tendremos que... H-Hacerlo de t-todos m-modos...- dijo el pelimorado sonrojándose.

-Ah... Tienes razón- dijo el pelirrojo sentándose en su cama a lado del pelimorado.

Estuvieron hablando sobre la obra durante varios minutos, a Bonnie no le pareció incómodo encontrarse en la casa de una persona que acababa de conocer, durante todos esos minutos cogieron una confianza enorme, comenzaron a contarse cosas de su pasado aunque el menor era el que mas hablaba mientras que el mayor escuchaba atentamente cada palabra pronunciada por este, Foxy dijo poco acerca de su pasado, hasta que el pelimorado cambió el tema con una curiosa pregunta.

-Uh... ¿Y tu madre?- preguntó el pelimorado con curiosidad.

-Debe de estar abajo o fuera... - respondió el pelirrojo mirando a la nada.

-Oh... Me gustaría conocerla- dijo inconscientemente el pelimorado.

-¿En verdad?- el pelirrojo abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿¡Que?! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo dije sin pensar!- chilló el pelimorado.

-Oh, ya veo- respondió el pelirrojo, se levantó de su lugar y se dirigió a la puerta. -¿Quieres algo para comer?-

-Uh...- su estómago lo delató. -E-Está bien...-

-¿Que quieres?- dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa.

-Lo que sea... Está bien para mi- respondió el pelimorado con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

El pelirrojo salió de su habitación y bajó a la cocina, preparó algo delicioso para el pelimorado y al cabo de unos minutos, subió con una bandeja hacia su habitación.

Cuando iba caminando por el pasillo, escuchó unos ruidos desde uno de los cuartos, pensó que había alguien en su casa, un ladrón o algo por el estilo pero sus pensamientos cambiaron cuando vio a su madre salir de la habitación de su hermana.

-¿Frank? ¿Que haces aquí?- preguntó sorprendida. -Deberías de estar en la escuela-

-Uh... Mamá, no te enojes pero, un compañero mio, el chico del que te hablé se desmayó en la mañana y lo traje aquí hasta que se recuperase, ahora está mejor y le llevo algo para comer- dijo el pelirrojo con nerviosismo.

-¡Oh! Ahora podré conocer al muchacho del que me hablabas- dijo su madre y se dirigió a la habitación de su hijo. Cuando abrió la puerta se sorprendió al ver al muchacho sentado en la cama del pelirrojo con las mejillas rojas y el cabello alborotado. El pelimorado la vio y su expresión cambió a una asustada y un poco nerviosa, se acomodó y trató de articular una palabra.

**-o-**

**Huehuehue**

**Hey! Al fin os traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia homo :v **

**Ehhhh... No se que mas decih... Pos eso.**

_**Relajad las tetas y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo galletitas! -korasóh-**_


	5. Maldito pervertido

**Cap. 5: Maldito Pervertido**

-H-Hola...- dijo el pelimorado levantándose a duras penas de la cama del pelirrojo.

La madre de Foxy no respondió, continuó mirando al pelimorado hasta que por fin decidió hablar.

-¡Pero que lindo chico!- la madre de Foxy sonrió y se acercó al pelimorado. -Soy Jane Frost, la madre de Frank; tu debes ser Bastián, un gusto- acarició la mejilla del pelimorado.

-U-Un gusto señora... Eh, lamento estar así como así en su casa y...- la madre de Foxy le interrumpió.

-No es ninguna molestia tenerte aquí querido- sonrió.

-Uh... Mamá, el desayuno de Bonnie se está enfriando- interrumpió el pelirrojo.

-Oh, lo siento, disfrutad vuestra estadía juntos...- los miró a ambos amenazadoramente. -No hagáis cosas pervertidas- dijo para luego retirarse.

-No le tomes en cuenta, Alice ya la tiene conquistada con su "Yaoi"- dijo el pelirrojo dejando la bandeja en la mesita a lado de Bonnie. -Recuestate, aun estas débil-

-Ah... No debiste moles- su estómago rugió nuevamente.

-Tienes hambre, no lo niegues- dijo el pelirrojo mirando al pelimorado frunciendo el ceño.

-Eh... G-Gracias- respondió el pelimorado sonrojándose.

-No agradezcas... Eres mi...- pausó unos segundos. -Amigo-

-Si...- el pelimorado bajó la mirada y comenzó a comer.

.

.

.

-¡Nos vamos mamá!- gritó el pelirrojo saliendo por la puerta principal junto al pelimorado, no alcanzó a escuchar a su madre y se dirigió a la calle con Bonnie.

-Ella es muy amable- el pelimorado rompió el silencio entre ambos.

-Ni te imaginas como es cuando te enojas- respondió el pelirrojo suspirando.

-Mi madre es igual- rió. -Lamento molestarte...-

-No molestas idiota- dijo el pelirrojo dándole un pequeño golpe en la espalda al pelimorado. -Puedes contar conmigo _siempre_...-

-Gracias-

Ambos chicos no volvieron a cruzar palabras durante el resto del trayecto hacia la escuela, dieron la vuelta en una esquina y al pasar por un almacén alguien chocó a Bonnie lanzándole al suelo y provocando el enojo de Foxy.

-¡Hey! ¿¡Que demonios te pasa!?- miró a la persona que había tirado a Bonnie mientras le ayudaba a levantarse.

-¡E-En verdad lo siento!- el chico se acercó a Bonnie y se inclinó para pedir disculpas.

-No fue nada profesor- respondió el pelimorado, el pelirrojo se sorprendió al escuchar que aquel chico era profesor.

-¡B-Bastián!- el chico se sorprendió al ver al pelimorado. -No te reconocí sin lentes-

-Eh... N-No se preocupe...- dijo el pelimorado.

-Id rápido al gimnacio, Scott y Mike os esperan y como sois los personajes principales no debéis de faltar- dijo el chico mirando a quienes tenia en frente.

-Vale, nos vemos adentro- respondió Bonnie, cogió a Foxy de la mano y comenzó a correr hacia la escuela.

Cuando llegaron se pararon a descansar un poco aunque eso les costase una colleja por parte de Mike.

-Hey, ¿Quien es ese "profesor"?- preguntó el pelirrojo con algo de... ¿Celos?

-El profesor de artes, Jeremy Fitzgerald- respondió el pelimorado recuperando el aire.

-Ya veo...- el pelirrojo no parecía convencido del todo.

Ambos entraron rápidamente al gimnasio y los demás les quedaron viendo como si hubiesen visto a un fantasma, no vieron a Scott por ningún lado así que eso les tranquilizó un poco... Hasta que algo les agarró de las orejas por detrás. Ambos soltaron un chillido de dolor proseguido de unos pataleos por parte del pelimorado; a los segundos fueron soltados por aquella persona, voltearon y ambos palidecieron más de lo que eran al ver el rostro enojado de Mike.

-L-Lo senti-sentimos M-Mike- tartamudeó el pelimorado con miedo.

-Que no se vuelva a repetir, os juro que si lo hacéis de nuevo os rompo los huesos- dijo amenazante el castaño oscuro.

Foxy por su parte no decía nada, solo se limitaba a sobar su oreja y a mirar a cualquier lado, el castaño oscuro chasqueó la lengua y se fue dejando a ambos chicos con un dolor insoportable en sus orejas.

-Vaya tío mas pesado- se quejó el pelirrojo.

-Nosotros nos lo buscamos- respondió el pelimorado. -Además sin mi, tu no sabrías que hacer- presumió el pelimorado, ya tenia bastante confianza con el pelirrojo así que no le incomodaba actuar así.

-Jodete conejito- dijo el pelirrojo en tono burlón mientras proseguía a caminar por ahí.

-Esperame idiota- replicó el pelimorado siguiendo al pelirrojo.

Luego de encontrar a sus amigos e ir a conversar al patio por unos cuantos minutos, fueron llamados por Jeremy quien también sería espectador de la "Maravillosa obra". Cuando ya estaban reunidos mirando hacia el escenario en donde se encontraba parado Scott, se pudo escuchar ese típico pitido que suena cuando se está arreglando un micrófono y sonó la voz del pelinegro.

-Chicos, os tengo una buena noticia- dijo mas animado que de costumbre. -Los vestuarios están listos así que agradecedle a vuestra profesora Dani mañana, quiero que os los probeis ahora mismo- dijo y se retiró del escenario.

Todos respondieron con un _si_ desanimado y fueron directamente a donde se encontraba Mike para recoger sus trajes, los cuatro chicos fueron los últimos en ir a buscar sus trajes, se separaron luego de aquello, puesto que el lugar de cambio de los chicos estaba hacia el lado izquierdo y el de las chicas para el lado derecho. Freddy fue el único que iba hablando mientras que Bonnie asentía a cada palabra mencionada por el castaño, Foxy no dijo ninguna palabra, no tenia ganas de decir nada.

Al llegar a los camerinos Bonnie de fue directamente a un rincón a cambiarse, pues era bastante vergonzoso cuando de trataba de que los demás mirasen su cuerpo desnudo, Freddy le siguió, él era el único que le había visto cuando iban juntos a una piscina, al igual que Chica, pero ella no se encontraba ahí en ese momento.

-Hey Bonnie- le llamó Freddy. -¿Porque tardas tanto?-

-¡P-Por nada!- chilló y comenzó a vestirse rapidamente.

-Vale, te esperaré fuera- dijo y se retiró.

-¡Traje hijo de puta!- se escuchó un grito que provenía del otro lado de aquella habitación.

-¿Foxy?- se preguntó el pelimorado y fue a donde el pelirrojo. Ya no quedaba nadie y suponía que eran él y Foxy quienes quedaban, un leve rubor cubrió sus mejillas al pensar en ello. -Uh... ¿F-Foxy?- preguntó.

-¿Que pasa Bon?- preguntó, su voz se escuchaba como si estuviese enojado.

-Yo...- se acercó al pelirrojo y pudo ver que estaba hecho un desatre. -Por dios...- comenzó a arreglar el traje de el pelirrojo con un poco mas de rubor que el que tenia antes.

-Oye, no hagas es-

-Listo- dijo y sonrió al pelirrojo.

Este le observó de arriba a abajo, ese vestido era bastante ajustado a las curvas de aquel chico, el cual ahora parecía una chica con el cabello suelto. Las mejillas del pelirrojo se encendieron un poco, sus manos se guiaron involuntariamente a las mejillas del pelimorado y comenzó a acariciar aquella suave piel. El pelimorado se estremeció pero no se separó y se quedó disfrutando el contacto con el otro, estuvieron así por un buen rato hasta que el pelirrojo fue domado por una extraña fuerza que hizo que acorralase al pelimorado contra la pared, acercó sus labios a los de Bonnie mientras que sus respiraciones chocaban; las mejillas del pelimorado se encendieron mas que antes e hizo que su nariz chocase con la del pelirrojo.

-Frank...- susurró el pelimorado sonrojado y a la vez con vergüenza.

El pelirrojo juntó sus labios con los de Bonnie uniéndolos en un torpe y tierno beso, ambos disfrutaron aquella sensacion, una sensación que nunca habían sentido antes... Luego, bajó sus manos hasta la cintura del pelimorado acariciándola con necesidad, bajó una de sus manos al trasero de este y comenzó a apretarlo mientras que el pelimorado ahogaba gemidos en la boca del pelirrojo, subió su mano nuevamente y comenzó a acariciar el pecho del pelimorado por sobre la ropa. Cuando volvió en si, el pelirrojo se separó bruscamente de los labios del pelimorado dejándole con aquella calentura en sus mejillas.

-Lo siento- dijo y salió por la puerta del vestidor dejando al pelimorado solo y con ganas de llorar, y eso fue lo que hizo; las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas como si fuesen cascadas. Sus sollozos se hicieron cada vez mas fuertes, cayó al suelo y se escondió entre sus piernas tocando sus labios.

_-¿Porque me besó? Duele...-_

-**o-**

**Olé! Al fin tengo computador! Así que seguiré publicando esto c:**

**No se me ocurrió un titulo decente oc (?**

**Buaaaano.**

_**Relajad las tetas y nos leemos en el próximo capitulo ! -korasóh-**_


End file.
